jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords
10:51, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST)}} Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (kurz: KotOR 2), ist das Nachfolgespiel von Knights of the Old Republic. Es wurde von Obsidian Entertainment unter der Leitung von Chris Avellone entwickelt. Die Veröffentlichung des Programms im Februar 2005 war dabei mit großen Erwartungen verknüpft, sollte das Spiel doch eine konsequente Weiterentwicklung seines erfolgreichen Vorgängers darstellen. Das Spiel ist ausschließlich für PC und XBox erhältlich. Anfangstext Handlung Prolog Die Ebon Hawk treibt mit zerstörtem Hyperantrieb im All. Die Crew ist tot oder liegt im sterben. Nur die Verbannte lebt noch, ist aber bewusstlos, allerdings funktioniert der Astromechdroide T3-M4 noch. Ihm gelingt es den Frachter zu dem nahen Planeten Peragus II zu steuern wo die Verbannte in einen Kolto-Tank gebracht wird. Peragus II Nach einiger Zeit wacht die Verbannte auf und beginnt die Minenkolonie zu erkunden. Dort trifft sie auf Kreia, die behauptet, die Verbannte vor den Sith gerettet zu haben. Während sie auf Erkundungstour ist spürt sie die Macht wieder und befragte Kreia. Diese erklärt ihr, dass ihre Verbindung zur Macht wiederhergestellt wurde. Im Hauptraum der Minen-Kolonie findet sie Atton Rand in einer Zelle. Er und der Droide T3-M4 helfen ihm bei ihrer Erkundung der Mine, bei der, der Spieler feststellt, dass offenbar alle Minenarbeiter von den Minendroiden getötet wurden. In der Wartung trifft sie auf einen Protokoll-Droiden der Serie HK-50. Als die Verbannte in einem Raumanzug über die Oberfläche des Asteroiden schreitet, sieht sie das republikanische Schlachtschiff Harbinger andocken. Atton teilt dem Spieler mit, dass die einzige Möglichkeit von Peragus zu fliehen darin besteht, sich die Orbitalkarten der Harbinger herunterzuladen und dann auf die Ebon Hawk zu übertragen, die repariert wurde und im Hangar von Peragus steht. Bei dem Gang durch die Harbiger erfuhren Atton, Kreia und die Verbannte (der Spieler) von den Holoaufzeichnungen, dass die ganze Crew von einem Sith-Lord und dutzenden Sith-Killern ermordert wurde. Der Sith-Lord namens Darth Sion stellte sich ihnen, wurde aber von Kreia für kurze Zeit aufgehalten damit die anderen beiden fliehen können. Dabei schlug Sion mit seinem Lichtschwert Kreias Hand ab. Die Verbannte fühlte die Schmerzen auch, dies stellt sich als eine Machtverbindung heraus. Schließlich jedoch können die drei und T3-M4 von Peragus fliehen, werden dabei allerdings von der Harbinger unter Beschuss genommen, wodurch Peragus letztendlich zerstört wird. Unter Verdacht Auf Telos VI wurde die Verbannte als erstes von Lieutnant Grenn und der TSF verhaftet, da sie Peragus zerstört haben sollte. Nach einiger Zeit kam heraus, dass die''Harbinger''sich wirklich in der Nähe von Peragus aufhielt. So wird zur Untersuchung der Tat'' Sojourn nach Peragus geschickt. Die Verbannte wurde freigelassen und wollte mit ihrem Schiff Telos verlassen, musste aber feststellen, dass es gestohlen wurde. Moza, von den Ithorianern nahm Kontakt zur Verbannten auf und bat um Hilfe gegen die Czerka Corporation und die Exchange. Als Gegenleistung versprach er, ein Shuttle zur Verfügung zu stellen, damit sie die ''Ebon Hawk suchen konnten. Außerdem schenkte er der Verbannten einen Lichtschwertkomponenten. Sie führte alle Aufgaben erfolgreich aus und flog zur Sanierungszone auf Telos um Bao-Dur, einen Techniker der Ithorianer, zu finden, der ihnen laut Moza helfen könne, die Ebon Hawk wiederzufinden. Sie müssen sich einigen Söldnern der Czerka Corporation erwehren. Anschließend fliegen sie zum Pol von Telos, um die Ebon Hawk endlich zu finden. Dort treffen sie auf drei HK-50 Killerdroiden- und zerstören sie ohne große Schwierigkeiten. Sie stellen fest, dass in dem Pol eine Art Jedi-Akademie der Jedi Atris versteckt ist. Dort werden sie gefangen genommen und die Verbannte kommt vor Atris. Diese lässt sie jedoch ziehen, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie nie mehr zurück kommt. Nach dem Verlassen von Telos VI berichtet T3-M4, dass er eine Liste der Aufenthaltsorte aller noch lebenden Jedi hat, sowie die Aufzeichnung der Verbannung der Verbannten. Nachdem sie sich diese beiden Aufzeichnungen angesehen hatten bot Bao-Dur an, ein neues Lichtschwert für die Verbannte zu konstruieren, da ihres vom Rat eingezogen wurde. Sie nahm dankend an. Notlandung über Dxun Bei dem Anflug auf Onderon geriet die Ebon Hawk in eine Blockade des Onderonianischen Militärs wobei die Onderonianer sogleich auf die Ebon Hawk feuerten. Sie entkamen zwar, mussten aber auf Dxun einem Mond von Onderon notlanden, da das Schiff schwer beschädigt worden war. thumb|Dezanti, Anführer seiner kleinen Bande von Kopfgeldjägern Dort angekommen stellten Atton fest das sie eine ganze Weile auf dem Mond bleiben mussten. Kreia schlug vor den Dschungel zu erkunden was die Verbannte mit zwei Freunden sogleich tat. Dabei kämpften sie gegen zahlreiche Bestien wie Cannoks und Maalraas, um schließlich auf Kopfgeldjäger angeführt von Dezanti Zhug zu treffen. Diese konnten sie allerdings recht leicht töten und kamen nun in einen neuen bereich des Dschungels bis in einer Lichtung plötzlich mehrere Mandalorianer erschienen und die sie Mandalore führten. Dieser bot ihnen an sie mit seinem Shuttle nach Iziz zu nehmen, wenn sie sich beweisen würden. Dies tat die Verbannte unter anderem indem sie den Champion des Kampfzirkels ,einen Zakkeg und mehrere Späher von Onderon besiegte. Währenddessen fanden sie ein weiteres Lichtschwert-Teil in einem Cannok. Anschließend bekam die Verbannte von Mandalore ein Lichtschwert-Teil und ließ sich von Bao-Dur eins herstellen. Konflikte auf Onderon Auf Onderon gelandet erfuhr die Verbannte, nun auch in Begleitung von Mandalore, dass auf Onderon eine Reisesperre von General Vaklu verhängt wurde und Einreisende ein Visum bekommen. Ohne das sie nicht den Planeten verlassen können. Dies soll den Waffenschmuggel mindern, allerdings hindert es auch Einheimische den Planeten zu verlassen. Weshalb diese Visa hohe Preise auf dem Schwarzmarkt erzielen. Mandalore erklärt der Verbannten das er jemanden kennt der sie mit Kavar in Verbindung bringen kann. Er sei ein Arzt namens Dhagon Ghent. Jedoch stellen sie fest das Daghon wegen Mordes festgenommen wurde. Die Verbannte muss beweisen, dass er Sullio eine Captain des onderonianischen Militärs gar nicht umgebracht hat. Das gelingt ihr mithilfe einiger Freunde von Dhagon. Der Arzt wird freigelassen, muss aber der Verbannten einige Holodisks für beschaffen damit er Kontakt zu Kavar aufnehmen kann. Diese musste sie Bakkel und ihrer Bande abnehmen. Nachdem das erledigt war kontaktierte er mit Dhagon Kavar, er traf sich mit der Verbannten in der Cantina, wo jedoch ihr treffen von Tobin und einigen Soldaten gestört wurde. Kavar floh und sagte er werde die Verbannte baldmöglichst kontaktieren. Tobin verfolgte Kavar und befahl seinen Soldaten die Verbannte zu töten. Mit Hilfe von viel Glück konnte sie entkommen, obwohl dutzende Soldaten und Geschütze sie aufhalten wollten. Auf Dxun angekommen war ihr Schiff repariert und sie kehrten auf die Ebon Hawk zurück. Dort wartete die Miraluka Visas Marr auf die Verbannte. Visas war von ihrem Sith-Meister Darth Nihilus geschickt worden um die Jedis zu töten. Die Verbannte besiegte Visas, Visas flehte sie an sie zu töten, was die Verbannte jedoch nicht tat. Sie nahm Visas mit an Bord und bildete sie zur Jedi aus. Auch Mandalore folgte der Verbannten im weiteren Verlauf des Spiels. Auf der Suche nach Antworten Das nächste Ziel der Verbannten und ihrer Gruppe war Nar Shaddaa, da sich dort Meister Zez-Kai Ell aufhalten sollte. Des Weiteren war Nar Shaddaa der Hauptsitz der Exchange und da diese ein Kopfgeld auf alle Jedi ausgesetzt hat wollte die Verbannte unbedingt mehr darüber erfahren. Schließlich war sie eine Jedi. Dort angekommen besuchte sie das Flüchtlingslager, die Docks von Nar Shaddaa und wurde die ganze zeit von der Kopfgeldjägerin Mira auf Geheiß Zez-Kai Ells beobachtet. Unter anderem tötete sie einen Aufseher der Exchange, half mehreren Flüchtlingen und wurde nach einiger Zeit von einem recht wichtigen Exchange-Führer namens Visquis kontaktiert. Und zwar im Jekk'Jekk Tarr einer Cantina die speziell für Außerirdische geschaffen wurde damit sie die Luft der heimatlichen Welt atmen können. Allerdings sind die Gase dort Gift für jeden Menschen und er würde sterben, bevor er die Cantina verlassen hätte können. Visquis verlangt das die Verbannte alleine kommen soll. Sie tut dies auch, wird aber von Mira aufgehalten, da Mira den Auftrag hat, die Verbannte zu beobachten und notfalls auch zu beschützen. Mira gab ihr ein Betäubungsmittel und zog sich einen Raumanzug an um im Jekk'Jekk Tarr nicht vergiftet zu werden. Also machte Mira sich auf den Weg, in der Zwischenzeit wird Atton, der in einer Cantina sich die Zeit vertrieb, von zwei Twi'lek-Zwillingen, den Twin Suns, attackiert. Er schlug sie jedoch mit Leichtigkeit und eilte zur Ebon Hawk zurück, wo auch schon seine Gruppe wartete. Alle zusammen wurden von einigen Kopfgeldjägern angegriffen. Da die Kopfgeldjäger sich jedoch in der Unterzahl befanden stellten sie keine große Herausforderung für die Gruppe dar. In der Privat-Lounge von Visquis wurde Mira von elektronischen Blitzen geschockt und in eine von Ubese bewachten geheimen Festung geschleppt. Inzwischen war die Verbannte aufgewacht und machte sich auf den Weg Visquis zu finden in den Jekk'Jekk Tarr. Dort wurde sie von allen Anwesenden angegriffen, da sie unter dem Kommando von Visqis standen, der die Exchange auf Nar Shaddaa leitete. Sie kämpfte sich durch dutzende Gand und Trandoshaner zu seiner Privat-Lounge, wo sie feststellte das er in seine Festung geflüchtet war. Sie musste sich durch riesige endlose Lüftungsschächte schleichen bis sie an eine verschlossene Tür stieß. Inzwischen ist Mira in einer Art Arena von Visquis aufgewacht und vor ihr steht ein Hanharr. Er ist ein Wookiee und hasst alle Menschen, aber Mira ganz besonders. Da Mira ihm einmal das Leben gerettet hat, hätte er eigentlich eine Lebensschuld bei ihr gehabt, aber Hanharr beachtete die Regeln der Wookiees nicht, weshalb er Mira töten wollte. Sie kämpften gegeneinander und Mira konnte den Kampf für sich entscheiden und Hanharr töten. Jedoch heilte Kreia Hanharr heimlich um ihn nach Malachor V zu schicken. Wo er auf Mira warten sollte. Mira schlich sich durch die Festung und öffnete die Tür für die Verbannte. Sie kämpfte gegen die Ubese, die erklärte Jedi-Hasser sind, und fand Visquis in der Arena, in der Viquis versuchte die Verbannte zu vergiften. Was jedoch scheiterte. Darum schickte Visquis die Ubese um die Verbannte zu töten. Er musste jedoch festdtellen, dass eigentlich Goto die Ubese kontrollierte. Die Ubese töteten Visquis und elektronische Blitze schockten die Verbannte, die dann auf Gotos Jacht gebracht. Sie finden durch Mira, die sich der Gruppe angeschlossen hat, heraus, dass die Verbannte auf Gotos Droiden-Jacht gebracht wurde. Die Jacht überfällt regelmäßig Frachter des Hutten Vogga. Sie müssen die ID-Signatur des Schiffes ändern, damit Goto denkt das sei ein Frachter. Dies übernahm T3-M4 der sich in Voggas Daroidenlager einschleuste. Er besorgte eine neue Signatur wurde aber von drei HK-50 Droiden aufgehalten. Er zerstörte sie jedoch und kehrte zu seiner Gruppe zurück. Sie machten sich mit der Ebon Hawk auf den Weg und wurden wie erwartet von der Jacht verfolgt die sie zum Schluss auch andocken ließen. ein kleiner Trupp aus zwei Mitgliedern je Gruppen macht sich auf den Weg und infiltriert die Jacht. Sie fanden die Verbannte in einem großen Saal. Sie hatte sich zuvor mit Goto unterhalten der sie gebeten hatte für Sicherheit in der Republik zu sorgen. Sie deaktivierten die Energiezufuhr der Jacht um zur Ebon Hawk zurückzukehren. Nun stellt sich ihnen ein gutes dutzend Kopfgeldjägern entgegen, um sie an der Flucht zu hindern. Das scheitert jedoch und sie verlassen das Schiff. Das in eine Raumschlacht geflogen ist. Goto schickt einen Droiden der wie auch Mira, der Verbannten im weiteren Spielverlauf folgt. Sie verlassen Nar Shaddaa und machen sich auf den Weg zu dem nächtsten Planeten. Bürgerkrieg auf Onderon thumb|Der Aufstand von Onderon. Als sie wieder auf dem Schiff war, berichtete T3-M4, dass Kavar ihn benachrichtigt hätte. Denn der Bürgerkrieg auf Onderon war nun vollständig ausgebrochen und Kavar benötigte die Hilfe der Verbannten um den Aufstand zu beenden und Vaklu gefangen zu nehmen, sowie die Königin von Onderon Talia zu beschützen. Auf Dxun bei dem Stützpunkt der Mandalorianer angekommen teilte Mandalore der Verbannten mit dass er einen kleinen Trupp zusammenstellen würde der sie zu dem Sith-Lager auf Dxun begleiten würde. Sie wählte drei ihrer Freunde aus und schickte sie mit dem Mandalorianer Xarga und seinem Stoßtrupp zu dem Lager. Sie konnten den Alarmdetektor deaktivieren und die Sith überwältigen und in das Grab des Sith-Lords Freedon Nadd eindringen. Dort kämpften sie sich durch dutzende Sith, bis sie schließlich gegen drei Sith-Meister kämpfen mussten. Sie besiegten diese, aber sie konnten das Kriegsritual das sie vorbereiteten nicht stoppen. Auf Onderon kämpfte sich die Verbannte mit zwei Freunden und dem Royalen Captain Bostuco bis zum Trohnsaal durch und nahm mit Hilfe von Kavar Vaklu fest. Tobin wurde von einem Drexl Lavra getötet, aber Kreia heilte ihn und schickte in zu Darth Nihilus um ihm zu berichten das sich auf Telos IV eine jedi-Akademie befände. Die Sith die Vaklu unterstützt hatten wurden von dem Planeten vertrieben oder getötet. Das Tal der dunklen Lords Nun reiste die Verbannte nach Korriban um dort nach Meisterin Lonna Vash zusuchen. Auf dem Planeten eröffnete Kreia der Verbannten dass sie sie nicht begleiten könne, da die Dunkle Seite auf diesem Planeten zu stark für sie sei. Dort angekommen machte sich die Verbannte auf den Weg zur Sith-Akademie, da sie dort Meisterin Vash vermutete. Auf dem Weg dort hin lief sie an einer Höhle vorbei und war schon auf dem Weg rein zu gehen, doch Kreia warnte durch Gedankenkontakt, da von dort ein Großteil der Macht der dunklen Seite in dieser Gegend kommen sollte. In der Akademieverriegelte sich die Tür hinter ihnen und sie kamen nocht mehr heraus, gleichzeitig schickte darth Sion seine Sith-Killer aus um die Verbannte und ihre Freunde zu finden und zu töten. sie untersuchte die Schlafbetten der Sith-Schüler etwas zu finden damit sie in den Raum gelangen konnte in dem Meisterin Vash gefangen gehalten wurde. In einem Spind wurde sie fündig und fand eine Karte die man in eine Computerstation schieben sollte. Dort musste sie einen Test der Sith bestehen und fünf Fragen beantworten. nachdem sie alle Fragen beantwortet hatte wurde die Tür zu dem praktischen Test geöffnet. Dort musste sie gegen mehrere ausgehungerte Kath-Hunde kämpfen, sie besiegte die Hunde doch laut Trainingscomputer war sie zu langsam. Deshalb sollte sie zu einer disziplanischen Anhörung in einer Kammer gehen. Doch da in der Akademie niemand mehr lebte wurde sie nicht bestraft. Jedoch fand sie in der Kammer die tote Lonna Vash sie wurde anscheinend von Sith-Killern gefoltert und starb kurz nach der Ankunft der Verbannten. Nun wollte sie die Akademie wieder verlassen denn die Tür zum Ausgang war wieder geöffnet, allerdings stellte sich Sion abermahls der Verbannten in den Weg und begann mit ihr zu kämpfen. Kreia nahm wieder mit der Verbannten Kontakt auf und erklärte ihr das sie Sion nicht töten könne da er nicht wie ein normales Wesen lebe. Darum floh die Verbannte, während Sion wutentbrannt seinen Killern befahl sie zu suchen, zu jagen und schließlich zu töten. Nun macht ging die Verbannte in die Höhle um sie zu erkunden. Innen fand sie die Leichen mehrerer Sith die diese Höhle offenbar ebenfalls untersuchen hatten wollen. Schließlich kamen sie an einen Eingang zu einer Kammer, sie wollte schon mit ihren Gefährten hienein gehen, aber Kreia riet ihr diesen Ort allein zu erkunden. In der Höhle Erlebte sie mehrere Erinnerungen noch einmal, su zum Beispiel ihre Rekrutierung durch Malak für den Mandalorianischen Bürgerkrieg, außerdem Einige Dinge die nicht wirklich waren. Am Ende der Höhle fand sie das geheime Grab von Ludo Kressh einem früheren Sith-Lord. Nachdem sie das Grab untersucht hatte verließ sie die Höhle, um Korriban zu verlassen. Ihr nächstes Ziel sollte Dantooine sein, denn dort hielt sich der letzte Jedi namens Vrook Lamar auf. Die Jedi-Enklave Auf Dantooine suchte die Verbannte die Administratorin von Khoonda, Terena Adare, und Zherron den Anführer der Khoonda-Miliz auf. Sie erzählte ihr das Meister Vrook zu Jedi-Enklave gegangen sei und noch nicht zurückgekehrt sei. Deshalb macht sie sich auf den Weg um Vrook zusuchen, dabei kam sie an einem Schrottsammlerlager vorbei und sprach mit deren Anführerin. Sie erteilte ihr die Erlaubnis die Katakomben zu betreten. Drinnen musste sie gegen dutzende Laigreks kämpfen bis sie schließlich zu einem Hauptsaal kam und dort auf einen Gesanten der Republik, der sich als Mical vorstellte. Ersprach mit ihr über die Republik und bat sie dauraufhin mit ihr Reisen zu können da er gerne mehr über sie wissen würde und ihre Geschichte kennen lernen wollte, ein weiterer Grund war das sich beide bekannt vorkamen. Im Saal fand sie auch die Leichen einiger Söldner und ein Datapad auf dem der Auftrag der Söldner gespeichert war, sie sollten Vrook gefangen nehmen und in die Kinrath-Höhle in der Nähe von Khoonda bringen. Sogleich machte sich die Verbannte mit zwei Gefährten auf den Weg dorthin und in der Höhle fand sie das Versteck der Söldner und wollte sie eigentlich überreden Vrook freizulassen. Das misslang jedoch und sie begann einen Kampf mit den Söldnern. Nachdem sie diesen gewonnen hatte und Vrooko befreit hatte tadelte dieser sie da sie Gewalt angewendet hatte und meinte nun wäre Khoonda in Gefahr. Er machte sich auf den Weg um die Verteidigung mit der Khoonda Miliz vorzubereiten. Die Verbannte folgte ihm jedoch stellten sich ihr mehrere Söldner und ihr Anführer ihr entgegen. Sie besiegte sie während ging um seinerseits den Angriff vorzubereiten. Die verbannte machte sich nachdem sie die Söldner getötet hatte auf den Weg um bei der Verteidigung zu helfen. Sie traf sich mit Zherron und Terena Adare um mit ihnen die Verteidigung von Khoonda zu besprechen. Er überreichte ihr eine Chipkarte für alee Sicherheitstüren in dem Komplex von Khoonda so aktivierte sie mit Hilfe ihrer Freunde mehrere Sicherheitsdroiden und nachdem alles mögliche getan war ermutigte sie die Männer der Khoonda-Miliz so weit das sie bereit waren für die Stadt zu sterben. Nun stand der Angriff bevor. Die Miliz war zwar in der Unterzahl aber hatte zwei Jedi tzu Unterstüzung bei sich sie schlugen die Söldner und ihren Anführer in die Flucht und Vrook erklärte sich, nachdem er der Verbannten eine neue Lichtschwerttechnik beigebracht hatte, bereit zur Jedi-Enklave auf dem Planeten zu gehen und somit die letzten Jedi-Meister zu vervollständigen. Das Finale Systemanforderungen *'Computer:' 100% DirectX9.0c-kompatibler Computer benötigt. *'Betriebssystem:' Windows 98 SE, Millenium (Me), 2000 oder XP. *'Prozessor:' Pentium III oder Athlon 1 GHz oder höher benötigt. Pentium IV oder Athlon XP 1,6 GHz oder schneller empfohlen. *'Arbeitsspeicher:' 256 MB RAM benötigt. 512 MB RAM empfohlen. *'Grafikkarte:' 32 MB OpenGL 1,4-kompatible AGP- oder PCX-3D-Hardwarebeschleunigerkarte mit Unterstützung von Hardware Transform and Lighting (T&L). ATI Radeon 9200 und NVIDIA GeForce4 Ti oder besser empfohlen. *'Soundkarte:' 100% DirectX 9.0c-kompatible Soundkarte benötigt. *'CD-ROM:' 4x CD-ROM-Laufwerk benötigt. 16x CD-ROM-Laufwerk empfohlen. *'Eingabegeräte:' Tastatur und Maus benötigt. Synchronsprecher Quellen *Deutsche-Synchronsprecher.de Forum (bezgl. Synchronstimmen) *Effective Media (bezgl. Synchronstimmen) Kategorie:Videospiele bg:Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords en:Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords es:Star Wars:Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith pl: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords fi:Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords